Earth Stuck
by Dalek Prime
Summary: drabble series. Oh how Peridot hated life on Earth, but maybe Steven can change her mind on the planet she's now forced to live on. Some Pearlidot (Pearl x Peridot) and some Stevonnie
1. The Bits

A/N: I don't own Steven Universe

* * *

Chapter One: The Bits

* * *

Oh how Peridot hated living on Earth.

Ever since she was forced to land on this accused place after her ship was destroyed by the very Gems who she was now forced to live with. After trudging through one of this world's forests for at least three weeks by her calculations, she finally found her way to the enemy Gems temple and her arrival was met with what else, hostility of course. She only went them on the grounds that it was only logical choice; the Kindergarten was a museum piece by now and the home world-warp was still damaged and without her robots, she was unable to repair it and return home, not to mention she had no way of freeing Jasper and Lapis from their underwater tomb.

The Gems quickly overwhelmed her and sealed her away in the underbelly of their home. As she awaited her certain death at their hands, the humanoid known as Steven suddenly intervened and after nearly two hours of debating with them, Peridot was freed from her holding cell and was as Garnet put it 'under Steven's supervision'

And now here she was, standing with this child in front of some human food service unit while some overweight human with dreads was taking pictures of her while the smaller one was busy getting Steven's strange source of food.

"The bits! The bits! The bits!" he happily chanted

"Here you go Stev-Ah!" the boy in food service unit attempted to say before seeing Peridot, dropping the bag of fry bits in the process

"NOOOO! The Bits!" the half-gem exclaimed in horror as if he was watching a friend being killed in front him

"St-Steven w-what is _she_ doing here?!" the boy demanded in terror as he pointed at the home-world Gem

"Oh, Petey; this is Peridot, she's cool" Steven introduced, quickly changing his mood in under a second "Well, she kinda is; she's learning to be good"

"One does not learn to be good Steven. It is not a logical course of action to forcibly change's ones outlook on life" the Gem explained

"…She's getting there" Steven said to his human friend

"Why do you wish to consume these pieces of fried grease?" she asked "The damage they are probably doing to your internal organs is risk to your well being, this might also explain why you have the…figure you have now"

"Oh Peridot, food can't hurt you" the portly boy answered with a laugh

"…Right" was her only response

"I bet you would like it if you tried them" Steven reasoned with a smile "I know Gems don't need to eat, but Amethyst does it all the time just for fun. Maybe you'll have fun eating them to"

Peridot crossed her arms and grimaced at him, but the boy continued to give her a bright smile in return. After several seconds of the facial stand-off, the home-world Gem finally relented.

"Fine…I'll eat them" she sighed in defeat

"Yay! Score one for Steven!" he declared happily "Petey, another round of fry bits for me and my friend here!"

"Uh, ok" the young fry cook replied, not knowing how else to respond to all this

A minute or so later, the boy returned to them with two bags filled with the strange snack. Steven then took them both and preceded to hand her one of them, to which she took much to her chagrin. With another dejected sigh, she took a small handful of the bits and consumed the bits of grease. After a few seconds of chewing, she swallowed them down; all the while Steven looked on at her to see her final verdict.

"Well…?" Steven asked in anticipation

Peridot whispered something under her breath.

"What was that?" the boy asked

"I said…I like it" she replied in a defeated tone


	2. Mating Rituals

**A/N: Before we get started I'd like to say something to Austadophilus. Wow, I'm flattered beyond belief that you'd want to do a fan-comic based off of my previous chapter and can't wait to see it!**

* * *

Mating Rituals

Neither Lars nor Sadie knew what to think when Peridot entered the doughnut shop alone other then total fright. The Gem on the other hand had no idea why their stress levels where rising at an alarming rate, she only came in here to retrieve some of the tire-shaped snacks for Steven as well as try to clear her head about Pearl.

"Excuse me service units" she began "I require a box of a dozen of your finest 'doughnuts' at once!"

"Uh—o-okay" Lars answered sheepishly "Just please don't hurt us!"

As the two teens began to gather up some doughnuts for the former invader, Peridot decided to ask about the sudden change in emotions; Steven always told her that should interact with more people anyway.

"Is there something wrong with you to?" she inquired "I am detecting a massive increase in stress levels from both of you"

"I-it's nothing—uh, ma'am!" Sadie attempted to reason

"Do you require physical assurance?" the Gem questioned further before out stretching her arms "I can hug you if you'd like"

"Please don't touch me!" Lars yelped

Peridot pressed the matter further by scanning them both, which they did not appreciate in the least.

"What are you doing?!" the boy nearly exclaimed

"I'm scanning you, obviously" Peridot replied as if she was doing nothing wrong as she looked over her readings via her hand-screen "Ah, here's the problem: Your hormones are at there's peak, you require sexual intercourse at cure this"

"WHAT?!" Lars and Sadie shouted in shock

"You two should engage in a human mating ritual at once to stabilize your stress levels" the Home-World Gem explained "if you require stimulation, I can provide both videos and music to assist in this"

"We're not having—we're not—" Lars was at a loss for words

"Please just take the doughnuts and go!" Sadie said with embarrassment written all over her face as she shoved the box of doughnuts to her

With that, Peridot simply shrugged her shoulders and made her way out of the building, leaving the teens feeling uneasy and violated.

"_Humans are so prudish when it comes to sex_" she thought to herself, eating one of the doughnuts as she did "_mmm…jelly-filled_"


	3. Dude, Where's My Pod?

**A/N: this story is a different take on the episode 'Joy Ride' **

* * *

Dude, where's my pod?

"Now I'm going to ask again Steven: Where is my pod?" Peridot asked sharply with her arms crossed

Steven and his teenage friends did not look the vexed home-world Gem in the eye. After she and Steven dragged her escape that got her stranded on this planet back to her make-shift home, she left it alone to try to make more repairs on her spacecraft, hoping to salvage parts from the pod in order to do that. After finally restoring power to the lights, she went back to the pod to begin said salvaging; only to find that both the pod and Steven were missing. After an hour of searching for the boy and her small craft, she finally found them both along with the trio of teens known as Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream, however while Steven was fine, the same could not be said about her pod.

"Well…heh-heh it's a funny story" Steven sheepishly said to her "Seriously, your gonna laugh when you hear this"

Peridot glowered at the boy and three teens, but she allowed him to continue.

"Well y'a see, it's like this" he began "There was this…uh…giant bird! Yeah! And it swooped down and snatched up your pod!"

Out of the corner of her eye, the Gem saw Jenny face-palm in embarrassment while Buck and Sour Cream rolled their eyes, knowing they where doomed, but rather then stop this, she decided to let the boy dig his hole deeper, hoping he would just break down and tell the truth.

"So me and my bros ran off to find the bird and punch him in the face!" the portly boy continued on "We tracked it to its nest and then we….we…your not buying any of this, are you?"

"No, no I'm not" Peridot answered dryly

Just before the now irate Gem continued any further, the three older children ran in front of Steven to protect him from whatever lecture she was going to give.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Jenny tried to explain

"Let him be a DJ!" Sour Cream exclaimed, to which everyone looked at him in confusion "Sorry, my bad"

"Look, we convinced Steven to take the pod for a joyride" Jenny continued on for where she left off "We didn't know this would happen, we didn't mean to crash it!"

"We know Steven's got a lot of important stuff to do, but he's just a kid!" Buck added "He needs to take a break and have fun once and awhile"

"I know he is a child and requires time off from his training as a Gem, but that's not why I'm mad" Peridot explained in a stern tone before looking back at the boy "The fact that you stole from me and then tried to lie to me (very badly might I add) right to my face is what I'm more upset about. After all that time you spent getting me to trust you, you go behind my back and do this to me!"

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm so sorry" the boy replied sadly "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me Peridot and I wouldn't blame you if you never do, but I promise I'll find a way to make this up to you"

With that, he reached out and hugged the Home-World Gem's leg, to which she found herself hugging him back. True, she wasn't big on the whole 'physical contact' thing, but still it just felt right to hug the half-Gem.

"Oh Steven…" she said in almost a whisper "I'm just glad you're not hurt"

She then scooped up the boy in her arms and proceeded to carry him back to the temple, much to his surpise.

"So…does this mean I'm not in trouble?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"No Steven, your not in trouble" Peridot informed him with almost a grin on her lips "You're in _**big **_trouble"

The Home-World Gem then spun around and faced the tree teens, who where trying to slink away from the crash site.

"And don't think I won't be telling your parents!" she told them, to which the teens gave a collective moan in defeat


	4. The Gem That Ate Beach City

The Gem that ate Beach City

It had been an abnormally quiet day for Pearl, Garnet was away on a solo mission and both Steven and Amethyst where nowhere to be found. At first it gave her a chance to unwind and clean up the beach house, but after several hours of not a trance of either of them, she began to grow worried. After searching high and low throughout the temple, she began to look for them throughout the town, but much to her shock; she found that the town was surprisingly scarce on humans. Now growing even more nervous at the thought that her friends where among the now missing people, Pearl went to the one place she didn't want to go for answers: Peridot.

The Crystal Gem found her former enemy in wrecked home, working on some knew gadget in a make-shift lab and ignoring the world around her, but what was truly strange was that their was the muffled sound of music coming from her.

"Um, Peridot?" Pearl asked

The sound of her voice mad Peridot jump in surprise and drop whatever she was building in a state of shock. She then quickly spun around to face her secret crush with a blush on her face.

"P-Pearl, w-what are you doing here?" she stammered out

"I'm looking for Steven and Amethyst, I haven't seen them all day" she explained "Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Yes I do" the Home-World Gem answered "their inside me"

Pearl's eye twitched in response to what she just heard.

"Wha-what did you just say?" she asked, her voice and possibly her sanity breaking as she did

"They are inside of me" Peridot repeated as if she had done nothing wrong "their currently residing within my stomach to be precise"

And that's when Pearl lost it.

"YOU. ATE. THEM?!" Pearl exclaimed in horror "how and why did you even do that?!"

"Please stay calm Pearl" Peridot attempted to assure her "I can explain"

"You better!" her crush snapped at her

"You see, a few days ago I constructed what Steven called a 'shrink ray' out of some spare parts and-" Peridot attempted to say

"You built a shirk ray?!" Pearl shouted in hysterics "Why would you even do that?!"

Peridot shrugged her shoulders before answering with "I was bored"

Once again, Pearl's eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"As I was saying, after I had built it, I soon discovered an internal leak in my system" the Home-World Gem continued "I was about to retreat back to my Gem for repairs when Steven came along with Amethyst and after I had told what was wrong, Steven got this plan in his head to have me shrink them down and consume them so they could fix the problem themselves"

"So you just shrank them and ate them?!" Pearl said in horror

"More or less, yeah" Peridot answered bluntly "Steven also told me to shrink and consume Greg as well, he has this strange device called 'duct tape' that fixed my internal leak rather quickly"

It took ever fiber of Pearl's being not to have a full-on panic attack right now. True, Gems did not have a digestive tract or stomach acids like humans did, but the very thought of Steven running around in this alien's body made her feel incredibly uneasy.

"After they had fixed the damage to my body, I spat them back out and restored them all to their original size" Peridot continued "Steven kept telling me I could throw a party in my stomach because of how empty it was"

It was then that Pearl face-palmed, knowing what exactly happened next.

"Soon after they returned, only now with most of the town along with them; all of whom wearing carrying stuff for a party of sorts" Peridot explained further "Steven asked if they could 'rent out' my stomach for an overnight party and well…I just can't say no to that boy"

"Few people can…" Pearl muttered under her breath

"Here, let me show you" Peridot said as her fingers turned into a view screen

With that, Steven could be then seen on her view screen wearing a partying hat with multiple lights flashing and loud rave music playing in the background.

"Hi Pearl!" the boy greeted happily

"Steven! Get out of there this instant!" Pearl ordered in a panic

"It's ok Pearl, I'm not alone in here" he replied "I've got Amethyst, Dad, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Sour Cream, Jenny, Buck, Petey, Renaldo, Onion and whole lotta other people in here with me—even Garnet's here to!"

"You ate Garnet to?!" Pearl exclaimed

"S'up" the leader of the Crystal Gems said as she casually walked behind Steven with a party hat on

"You should join us Pearl, it's a lotta fun inside of Peridot" the portly boy persuaded

"Whoa, phrasing kid" his farther warned off-screen

"But what about food? You're all probably starving" the Cystal Gem asked

"We're all kinda living off of a giant slice of Pizza that Peridot ate to make sure we wouldn't be hungry" Steven explained "where also using it as an indoor ski-slope"

"I had to force that whole thing down my throat" Peridot added on

"Phrasing" Greg said a bit louder once again off-screen

Pearl just couldn't believe that the whole town would just up go 'hey, let's have a party inside of one of the Gems that tried to kill us all!' and yet here they where. What also surprised her was how well Peridot was handling almost an entire town within her body.

"We've got a dance floor, a giant flat-screen TV, bumper-cars, a bowling alley, a roller-skating rink and an arcade" Steven happily informed her "I think Mr. Smiley might stay in here an open up another Funland in Peridot's stomach"

"He better not!" Peridot warned sharply "I told you all this was a one-time deal!"

"Well if any case I'd feel better if you where inside of me Steven" Pearl replied

"Phrasing!" Greg voice shouted

"Steven, I've got the roller skates!" Connie's voice told the boy off-screen

"Ok Connie, I'm coming!" he replied "I gotta go; I'll see you in the mourning Pearl"

With that, Steven shut off the view-screen and allowed Peridot's hand to reform. The Home-World Gem could still see that the other Gem was still unsure about the whole situation and attempted to make feel at ease again.

"You have nothing to worry about Pearl; I'm keeping a constant surveillance of everything that's going on inside of me through my internal systems" Peridot told her fellow Gem before blushing "But if you'd like to stay here for the night just to make sure I'd be ok with that—I mean, if you want to that is"

Peridot mentally slapped herself for saying that, for all she knew she may have just scared off the Crystal Gem.

"I'd like that" Pearl final said "I can stay here in case anything goes horrifically wrong"

For the rest of the night Pearl stood silent in the corner while Peridot went back to whatever she building as the party continued on within her. While it wasn't quite how Peridot wanted her first real encounter with the Gem of her affection to go, it still made her feel warm on the inside.

Then again, the warmness may have been coming from the huge bonfire that Sour Cream and Buck had just lit inside her belly.

* * *

**A/N: This a bit of strange story that I thought up after watching the Adventure Time Episode 'Belly of the Beast'. it's strange how my mind works sometimes. **


	5. Smiles and Wubs

Smiles and Wubs

"Like…this?" Peridot asked as she began press buttons on the game consoles

Today was a special day for Peridot, for today was the day she was going to learn about the wonders of techno music. During one of her supervised walks around Beach City with Steven, they came across Sour Cream who was busy creating music on the side of the street with old hand-held video game consoles. Upon hearing the synthesized music, the Home-World Gem was in utter awe of the wondrous sounds her ears where picking up. When she returned home to her ship later that day, she began doing research on the genre and had noticed that techno could be applied to a remix of a song, random sounds or be about multi-colored cartoon horses. Intrigued in learning more about the machine-like sounds, she and Steven sought out Sour Cream and asked him if would be as so kind as to teach her in the ways of the wubs as the half-Gem put it.

As Peridot began to press the buttons on the consoles, she began to create a vast array of synthesized sounds. The more she pressed the buttons and played with the auto-tune, the more vibrate and colorful the music became. As the Gem made more and more amazing sounds, the more a strange look on her face began to form to which the portly boy took note.

"Peridot, are you…smiling?" he asked as a smile of his own started to form

"Am I?" she asked, confused by this "How do I stop?"

"There's nothing wrong with smiling Peridot, that's a good thing!" the boy explained

"I feel…happy" the Home-World Gem admitted as she stopped playing with the games "It feels unnatural"

"Hey don't stop! You're really good at this!" Sour Cream encouraged her "You've got the gift!"

"Gift? What gift?" Peridot questioned

"The gift of…the Wub!" the aspiring DJ explained a dramatic tone of voice

"Uh-Huh…" was the Gem's only response

"You should put your talents to good use" Steven added on before looking over to Sour Cream "isn't there a rave tonight Sour Cream?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" the teen asked before quickly understanding what he meant "Oh"

The two humans then looked over back to Peridot, who was starting to feel a sense of dread well up within her, knowing what they had in store for her.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Peridot deadpanned

* * *

Later that night at destroyed warehouse where Sour Cream held his raves, Steven and the young DJ where helping the Gem prepare for her big début as a DJ, however before she went on stage, Steven had suggested a change in a wardrobe. Peridot shaped-shifted her cloths into that of a late eighties era style, her new attire consisted of a red-ball cap, a blue hoodie, black baggy jeans and dark sun glasses. Along with the change in clothing, Steven gave Peridot some of his father's old gold rings and necklaces as a way of increasing her 'bling factor' as he called it.

"I look stupid Steven" she commented on her new cloths "Can't I just wear my regular uniform?"

"Nonsense you look really gangsta!" Steven assured a fake hood voice "Now go out there and drop some bass!"

With an annoyed sigh, Peridot made her way to Sour Cream's DJ booth where she found the white-haired boy waiting for. Once she was with him, Sour Cream picked up a mic to address the awaiting audience.

"All right my fellow outcasts and artists, I'm gonna give the reigns to a new kid on the techno scene" he began "Give it up for DJ Peri!"

"_I told him not to call me that!_" Peridot thought to herself in anger

A hush fell over the dance floor as they waited for what find of music the alien could make. Pushing her embarrassment aside, Peridot began to unleash an array of audio sounds from the turn-tables and the games consoles that wiped everyone into a wild dance frenzy. At first Peridot thought she had somehow driven the party-goers mad, but quickly realized that were just dancing in pace with her music.

"I…I can't believe it!" she said to herself under her breath "They—they like it!"

As the night went on, Peridot continued to play sounds that made even Sour Cream a bit jealousy. All though the rave, Steven spent the night passing out glow sticks to the party-goers while occasional looking back at the DJ booth to see Peridot dropping beats that made the building shake.

And from where he was standing, he could see the biggest smile on her face the whole time.


	6. The Love Brigade part 1

The Love Brigade part 1

It was a nice day for Peridot. She had spent the day with Steven and his friend Connie and the arcade where she embarrassed Lars, Buck and Sour Cream at a tournament game of air hockey and won the children several prizes after winning over a hundread tickets a several other games before heading home. Even though Peridot was still forbidden from entering the temple, she was however allowed to at least enter the beach house, but only when Steven was with her. Now here they where playing a rather unorthodox board game that at this point was testing the limits of the Home-World Gem's patience.

"G-seven" Connie said as she put the letter 'F' in front of a small plastic battleship

"Noooooo! You sunk my scrabbleship!" the young half-Gem cried out in defeat

"This game makes no sense!" Peridot finally declared in frustration

"It's not supposed to make sense Peridot, it's just supposed to be fun" the human girl explained "Right Steven?'

"Oh brave crew of the S.S Porky, you will not be forgotten!" the boy wept as he held the plastic boat in his hand

"That means yes…I think" Connie said

Just then the door to Garnet's room opened to reveal the fusion herself walking out of it with and from where the trio where sitting, they could see that she was not in a good mood.

"No, I didn't mean it that way….don't be like that!" she growled to herself as walked into the room "Ugh! Stop twisting my words around!"

"What's she doing?" Connie asked in a curious tone

It took a few seconds for the boy to understand what the Home-World Gem had already figured out.

"I think…Ruby and Sapphire are having a fight" Steven replied

"Hey! Don't you take that tone with me!" Garnet snapped at no one in the room in particular, but still made the trio jump "You can be so aggravating sometimes!"

"Should we try to calm her-them down?" the girl questioned

"I think it would best if we stayed out of this" Peridot suggested

"Fine! If that's the way you want to be-!" the Gem shouted

Suddenly a bright flash of light came from Garnet's body before she suddenly separated into her two original forms, making the three friends gasp in shock.

"—then I don't want to talk to you!" Ruby finished the Fusion's sentence in an anger-filled tone

With that, she stormed out of the beach house, slamming the door on the way out as she did.

"Whoa! Sapphire, what happened?" Steven asked the blue gem with concern in his voice

"Please…just leave me alone right now Steven" Sapphire asked in a voice that sounded like it was on the verge of tears

Before the half-Gem or anyone else could do anything to help, the small blue Gem activated the gem to her room and quickly entered it. Just as she did, Pearl exited from her room with a look of worry on her face.

"Steven, what's wrong? I heard shouting!" she said

"Ruby and Sapphire had a fight and they defused" the portly boy explained

"That's terrible!" the Gem gasped in shock "Ruby and Sapphire have been close for eons! If they defused, it must have been an awful fight!"

Steven thought about the current situation before them. he knew that both Gems probably still in love with one another, but where to mad at each other right now to think straight. So he came up with an idea: he'll help them see the light once more!

"We should try to help them!" he suggested "We'll help them get back together with the power of the Love Brigade!"

"The Love Brigade?" Peridot questioned

"That's the name of our team as we try to get Ruby and Sapphire back together" the boy explained "We'll work out merchandising later"

"I think this is something Ruby and Sapphire need to work out for themselves Steven" Connie said "We shouldn't try to force them back together; it may split them up even further"

"We should at least try to help them" Steven defended

The three girls knew tat there was no stopping Steven any time soon on his plan, so it was best to following along and hope they could help their friends.

"Alright Steven, were in" Pearl finally replied "So I assume you have a plan?"

"Yep! I sure do!" the portly boy answered "Connie and I will be team Alpha and talk to Ruby, while team Beta (that's you and Peridot) go into the temple and talk to Sapphire"

"I am not letting that—_monster_ into the temple!" Pearl detested as she pointed her finger at Peridot

The Home-World Gem's eyes widen again shock before lowering in sadness at her crush's words, making her feel worse then when she first landed on this world. Steven could clearly see that his friend was hurt by those words and decided to help.

"Garnet's room is pretty big Pearl, it would take even you a while to find Sapphire in there" he explained "I'm pretty sure Peridot's scanners can help you find her a lot quicker"

The Crystal Gem mulled it over in her head for a few seconds before giving her answer.

"Alright, she can come with me" she replied before looking over to Peridot with a glare "But if you even think of trying to harm the temple in anyway, I'll make sure you wished you stayed on Home-World!"

Peridot merely nodded in reponse before glancing back at Steven, who gave her a quick wink that was accompanied by a grin and thumbs up.

"Ok team, lets get Garnet back together!" he commanded with a finger dramaticly pointed in the air "Love Brigade, Assemble and Roll Out!"


	7. The Love Brigade part 2

Chapter Seven: The Love Brigade part 2

There had been an awkward silence between Pearl and Peridot as they searched Garnet's room for Sapphire, ever since the Crystal Gem had made it clear that she did not want to work with the Home-World Gem, but under these circumstances the two former enemies had a common goal.

"Have you found Sapphire yet?" Pearl asked

"Not yet, this is a big room and she's a small Gem" Peridot answered as she checked her readings from her scans for the fifteenth time now

Of that the Gem colored Gem wasn't lying, it was quit difficult to actually pin-point the smaller Gems exact location in a place like this and the magical interference being emitted from the temple wasn't helping either. Their search had brought them to the very edge of the ever expansive room, with a ledge now before Home-World Gem was also trying to inwardly fight off the words that Pearl had said about her, making her unable to focus on the task at hand. She felt ashamed of herself for letting feelings get in the way of her objectives, back on Home-World she would never be like this and stayed on point no matter what, but ever since she befriended Steven and gotten somewhat closer to Pearl, she had become someone she wasn't and in a way that both frightened and excited her.

Suddenly her scanners finally detected Sapphire within the area, making both Pearl and Peridot jump in surprise.

"Found her!" she said happily "she's right below our current location"

The two Gems looked down at the ledge before them. Their was no way either of them could climb down to find their friend and jumping down and hoping that their psychical bodies would stay together was simply out of the question.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Pearl questioned

"I think I might have a solution" the Gem scientist replied

Without another word spoken, Peridot wrapped her arm around Pearl before holding her other arm up into the air. Her finger suddenly began to expand in size and start to rotate in a rapid motion to point where they were able to lift the two Gems off of the ground and began to hover safely down to the ground level. Peridot tried her best not to blush as the traveled downward, looking away from her crush's face as she did.

Soon enough, they landed on the ground below, allowing the Home-World Gem's fingers to return to normal; however Peridot had forgotten to release her grip on her crush.

"Um, Peridot; can you let go of me please?" Pearl asked

"Huh?—oh! Right, sorry!" the green Gem replied in a panic before releasing her hold on her

Just then the two Gems then heard the sound of weeping close to where they were. They followed the sorrowful sounds until the at last came upon Sapphire, who was huddled up against a wall that was covered in ice and frost.

"Sapphire…" was Pearl could say as she looked at her friend

"Please leave" Sapphire asked in a somber tone as she continued to weep

"What happened to you and Ruby?" Peridot questioned

"I don't want to talk about it" the azure colored Gem informed them both

Before Pearl could say or do anything to comfort her friend, Peridot had walked up to the smaller Gem and began to wipe away her tears with her fingers.

"Please, tell us…" she began in a soft tone "We want to help you"

Both Pearl and Sapphire were clearly stunned by their former enemy's gesture of kindness.

"Ruby and I were fighting…" the blue Gem began

"About?" Peridot insisted

"You" Sapphire replied, taking Peridot aback "I saw something in the future that involved a choice you were going to make and Ruby believed your were going to make the wrong one while I believed you were going to make the right one"

Peridot didn't know how to respond to that, she could barley believe that she was the cause of Garnet's split, let alone be told that she was going to do something in the near future that may end up causing a lot of harm, however none of that seemed to matter at the moment.

"I don't know what choice I'm going to make that'll be either good or bad, but we'll deal with it when the times comes" Peridot answered "But my choices shouldn't be the cause of both yours and Ruby's split. You two make up such a strong and caring person that these other Gems, Steven—and even I look up to"

She then helped Sapphire off of the ground.

"So what do you say we find Ruby and clear this up" she finished with a genuine smile

"Thank you Peridot" Sapphire said warmly

With that, the blue Gem began to rise upward out of the giant room in order to find her lover, leaving Pearl and Peridot alone.

"I—I'm amazed that you could be like that" Pearl said, still shocked by what she witness

"I guess I'm not the monster you think I am" Peridot answered I bit sharper then she wanted to

"I'm sorry for saying that" the pale Gem answered sincerely "It's just that after everything that happened it was truly hard to trust you?"

"Do you trust me now?" Peridot asked

"I think I'm stating to" Pearl replied with a warm smile

"_Well, it's a start_" the green Gem thought to herself as she tried to keep herself from blushing again

* * *

**A/N: a quick not: I had to take down chapter two out of fear of having the whole story being taken down since it had lyrics that weren't mine in it; I'm sorry about that **


	8. The Love Brigade part 3

Chapter Eight: The Love Brigade part 3

It didn't take Steven and Connie long to find Ruby; all they had to do was follow the scorched footprints sand all the way to town where they found the smaller Gem sitting at a table alone in the doughnut shop, grumbling to herself while Lars and Sadie kept their distance from her. When the teens saw the half-Gem and his friend, they went over to them, knowing that the portly boy had something to do with their unwanted guest.

"Can you make her go away, Steven?" Lars asked in an annoyed tone

"I'll make _you_ go away if you don't shut up!" Ruby threatened as she summoned her gauntlet to get her point across

The teen let out a frighten yelp before dashing out of the doughnut shop with Sadie following close behind, trying get him to calm down. Steven and Connie slowly approached the angered Gem, hoping that she wouldn't turn on them.

"Uh, hi Ruby" Steven timidly greeted "We just wanted to check on you after that fight you had with Sapp—"

"Don't mention that name!" Ruby spat in anger "That is last name I wanna hear it right now!"

The two children quickly nodded in understanding. They each pulled up a chair next to Ruby before attempting to speak with her again.

"So why did you and Sap—I mean the other Gem—split?" Connie cautiously asked

The small Gem let out an irritated growl at the very mention of her lover, but she still spoke up.

"We we're arguing about Peridot" she began "Sapphire said she saw something involving her in an important moment, but she didn't know how it would end"

"And you both are split on what she'll do in the future" Steven concluded "What exactly is it this moment anyway?"

Ruby paused for a several seconds, as if inwardly trying to find the right words to say to the boy. The last time Steven asked about Garent's future-vision, it left him feeling paranoid for days until he finally decided it was best that he didn't know about such things to come.

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't tell us" the half-Gem corrected

"It's not fair!" Ruby suddenly shouted "Peridot's been trying to kill us since day one! And she just takes her side with her—and all because she has faith in her! Shouldn't she have faith in me over that creep?!"

Before Steven could response to that, his friend stepped in.

"I'm pretty sure she still has faith in you" Connie assured her "She just wants to give Peridot the benefit of the doubt for when whatever happens in the future, shouldn't you do the same?"

The fire-based Gem took the girl's into accounted before finally a defeated sigh came from Ruby's lips as she slumped back in her chair. It was almost as if her flames had finally burned out. Connie's advice had done it's job.

"I know…" she sighed out "I know—I just—gah! I'm just an idiot!"

"I don't think you're on an idiot" came a soft familiar voice

The trio collectively turned and looked and saw Pearl and Peridot standing in the doorway of the donut shop with none other then Sapphire herself floating in from of them. Neither Gem said nothing; they only ran up to one another and held each other in a tight, loving embrace, as if they had already apologized through some mental connection. Ruby and Sapphire then kiss one another deeply before a bright light overtook them that made the onlookers shield their eyes from it. Once the light had faded away, the group found Garnet standing before them.

"Garnet!" Steven cheered as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly

"Thank you Steven" the fusion said before looking over to everyone else "Thank all of you"

"Well I'm glad that's settled" Peridot spoke up "Now can we go home now please? I've game of scrabbleship to win against these two clods!"

"I thought you said it made no sense" Connie retorted

"And who are you calling a clod?" the half-Gem added on

"Doesn't mean I don't wanna win it" Peridot answered the girl before looking over to Steven "And I believe I was calling you two clods"

With that, the make-shift family headed back to the temple, however within Garnet's mind Ruby and Sapphire where having a private conversation in regards to their new friend.

"_You think we should tell Steven and Peridot about what's going to happen?_" Ruby asked "_I mean it's their future after all_"

"_I'd rather we didn't, it would only upset them_" Sapphire replied "_Whatever happens will fall on their actions and theirs alone. In the end, Peridot will either save Steven or she will kill him. We can only have faith that she makes the right choice when the times comes"_


	9. Chibidot

Chapter Nine: Chibidot

"Hey Steven how long are you gonna hover over Peri's gem?" Amethyst teased

It had been six hours since Peridot had retreated into her gem to heal and in that time the portly boy had not left her side. The reason for her need to heal was because while she working in the comfort in her make-shift lab, Amethyst decided it would be a hilarious if she overloaded the ship's remaining back-up power to give their friend a painful shock, sadly however that painful shock turned out to be a powerful explosion that the Crystal Gems thought she had been killed in after seeing chucks of burned parts of her all over the place. Thankfully, Steven managed to find Peridot's gem and decided to watch over it like—as he put it—a mother hen watching over her young.

"I'm not moving until Peridot comes out" the boy replied

"What eves, I'm gonna go eat garage" the earth-born Gem said as she made her way to her room "Peace!"

Just as Amethyst departed from the room, a green light flashed from Peri's gem, soon taking form into a humanoid form until the Homeworld Gem was fully restored.

Well, kind of restored.

"Oh…my…gosh!" the half-Gem gasped in surprised "Your…cute!"

At first, Peridot was confused by what her friend had said about her, but then she looked down at her hands and it all became horrifyingly clear to her: she was small.

"Where are my limb enhancers?!" she cried out in shock "Without them I'm nothing!"

"Sorry Peri, but they kinda got incinerated in the explosion" her friend informed her before looking at her new form over "You know, without your limbs, you look like a chibi version of yourself…Hey! That's what I'll call you now-Chibidot!"

"You are not calling me that!" the Homeworld Gem exclaimed "I'm not a—whatever you just called me!"

"Chibidot?"

"Yes that!"

"Yes call you that?"

"No, don't call me that!"

"Ok Chibidot"

"GAAAAAAH!"

It was then that now small Gem began to pace back and forth in the house, grumbling to herself about all the things she intended to do to Amethyst when she got her tiny green hands on her. Steven then stepped in to try and to calm his friend down, however before he could do anything, the door to Pearl's room opened up, making Peridot mentally hit the panic button.

"Hide me!" she yelped before jumping behind Steven's back in a sad attempt to keep out of her crush's sight

Of course this did nothing to keep Pearl from seeing the now diminutive Gem, who was spotted in under a second.

"Is that you Peridot?" she asked

"N-No! Uh, I'm uh—Chibidot! Yes! I'm a tiny clone of Peridot that she made!" Peridort lied horribly as she threw her arms into the arm and cheering "Tiny Peri!"

"I thought we weren't supposed to call you that Peridot" Steven absentmindedly corrected, making Peri facepalm

"Ugh, fine! Yes, it's me Pearl!" she sadly admitted "Feel free to laugh now"

"Why would I want to laugh?" the taller Gem inquired "I think you look rather cute without all those robotic parts attached to you"

"Y-you do?" Peridot stammered, trying to keep herself from blushing

"Why yes, you look so much better the way you are now" Pearl continued before looking over to Steven "Now if you'll excuse me, I have seven-headed hydra to fight and I've been waiting to break in my new swords! I'll be home later you two!"

With that, Pearl activated the warp-pad and teleported away, leaving Peri feeling overjoyed from the compliment.

"Did you hear that?! She thinks I'm cute!" she cheered in happiness, pumping her fists into the air while chanting "I'm cute! I'm cute! I'm cute! I'm cute!"

The portly boy watched as his now much shorter friend ran out of the beach-house while still chanting those two words. She kept on running across beach and toward the town. As she did, Steven could only watch her enjoy this little moment of happiness.


	10. In The Name of Science

Chapter Ten: In The Name of Science

"Uh, Peridot, what are you doing?" Steven inquired in a curious, yet still cautious tone

When Steven entered Peridot's lab, he found the former Home-World Gem pouring a gallon of fuel into a glass container. For the past few hours now, Peridot had locked herself away in her lab when she discovered Earth's multiple forms of resources and decided to further research them and their effectiveness in helping to power the lab.

"Ah, Steven, I'm glad your here!" she greeted "I was just about to run an experiment with this 'gasoline' to see if it was compatible with my lab's systems and I need an extra set of hands for this job"

"Why do you need extra hands?" the half-Gem asked

"So that mine done get blown off of course" Peridot explained off-offhandedly "Don't worry, you'll reform them back...I think"

"Peridot, I really don't think that this is safe" Steven tried to reason to her

"Don't worry Steven, I'm wearing protective eye-wear" she informed him as she handed him the glass of gasoline "Now all I need you to do is pour the mixture into that input valve over there and they'll be a ninety-five perfect chance it'll generate power to my lab"

"And the other five percent?" he asked with concern

"Let's focus on the positives for now, shall we?" she said just a bit to quickly

While the Gem's words didn't quite exactly fill the boy with confidence, he still wanted to help his friend with her experiment. With that in mind, we poured the liquid into the valve as instructed. After the very last drop of the gasoline was poured in, the two lab partners anxiously waited for something to happen, but not so much as a flicker of power to Peridot's lab occurred. The lack of any shot of reaction left the small scientist feeling slightly dejected, her test had failed miserably.

"Well, back to the drawing bo-"

_**BOOM! **_

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl rushed out of the beach house the second they heard the explosion. They made a B-Line to Peridot's wrecked ship and found a massive chuck of the ruined vessel had been blown out of it. Fearing the worst, the trio of Gems hurried over to Peridot's lab in the hopes they both Steven and Peridot had managed to somehow survive.

Among the wreckage of what was once Peridot's lab, they found Steven and the Home-World Gem hiding with the safety of the boy's bubble. The half-Gem deactivated the bubble and two lab partner's faced the rather vexed looking Crystal Gems, all of whose eyes had fallen on the small scientist. Luckily, she had a surefire way to get out of this mess without to much trouble.

"He did it" Peridot accused meekly, pointing to Steven as she did


	11. Fanfiction 101

Fanfiction 101

"So?" Peridot asked "What do you think?"

Steven looked away from the small piece of paper and back to his friend. Earlier today the now shorter Gem approached Steven with the papers he was now reading. She told him she had written a story about her favorite pairing on Camp Pining Hearts and asked her friend for her opinion on the story. The portly boy then read the story and even though he didn't want to say anything to demean Peridot's clearly novice writing skills, the fanfic was pretty terrible.

"It was…good" he slowly began "But I don't think Pierre would say that he was 'we would dominate the other campers if we formed a mutual relationship'. That doesn't seem like that would be in his character"

"Of course it is" Peridot defended "Pierre is a stoic warrior who knows just what to say"

"Ok, I'll give you that" her friend said before adding "But I don't think Percy would just agree to that and say he never loved Paulette"

"…I'm not good at writing Percy's dialogue" Peridot sheepishly admitted

"And why did a giant monster show up?" the half-Gem continued "There's no monsters in the show"

"The monster was their to make Pierre and Percy realize their feelings to one another" the former Homeworld Gem continued "Nothing say's 'I care for you as more then just a comrade' then in the heat of a combat situation"

"But why did they start getting naked in the middle of the monster attack?" Steven asked "and doing…things…to each other"

Peridot let out of a snarl and she suddenly snatched her fanfic out of the boy's hand.

"It's becoming clear that you obliviously don't understand symbolism!" she accused "I'll just post this story on your planet's internet highway—at least there I will be treated with dignity and respect"

With that, she stormed off, all the while she grumbled to herself about who her friend failed to see the true meaning of her story.

* * *

The next day, Steven found Peridot outside of the beach house, standing over the smashed remains of her computer, or better put, Steven's computer before lighting a match and setting the machine ablaze, laughing madly as she did the did.

"That'll teach you clods to hate my work of art!" she shouted at the burning piece of hardware "HAHAHA! Burn tiny computer! BURN!

There was a part of Steven who wanted to go down and explain that wasn't going solve the problem. But as he watched the little angry Gem dance around the fire she had created like some tribal warrior, he decided against it.

"I really need to keep away from that show" he mused to himself


End file.
